Divergent, No War
by Doctorwhofangirl14
Summary: Tris and Tobias life at dauntless if there was no war. Everyone is alive except for Al. Four/Tris fluff. Truth or dare, initiation. Set a year after Tris induction into dauntless.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

TRIS POV

I wake up to soft lips on mine, they pull back a bit still slightly touching my lips. "Morning" he says and my eyes flutter open. And I smile at the handsome man looking down at me with love and affection clear in his eyes.

"Morning" I say groggily and stretch a little I look over at the clock, it's nine. We got to sleep in this morning because the initiates come at 3 and we will be the transfer instructors. I have been a dauntless member for almost a year now, I chose to work as a tattoo artist and train the initiates when they come.

"Are you excited?" Tobias asks laying down next to me draping an arm over my waist.

"Extremely" I say still a bit dazed from sleep.

"I brought you some food for when you get hungry" he says, honestly food sounds really good now. But I don't want to get up. I want to stay here with him and close all the space between us, every little aggravating inch.

So I do.

He responds immediately kissing me back with as much (if not more) love and passion as I am him.

My hands are tangled in his hair and his arms are wound tightly around my waist refusing to let go.

I lean in closer to him, no space is between us. I can feel his chest falling and rising rapidly.

I realize I should take a shower and eat.

I sigh internally and slowly and grudgingly pull away.

"Well I certainly wasn't doing that last year" I mumble and he laughs

"Me either, but I must say I like it much better" he says

"Mmmmm, me too" I say.

He leans in to kiss me again but I back away, he seems confused.

"I have to take a shower" I say simply while untangling myself from his arms and walking off to the bathroom.

I hear him sigh before I shut the door. It seemed like a content, happy sigh. The thought makes me happy.

I take a quick shower and get dressed.

I'm wearing a tight black tank top that shows off my now more evident curves, I have actually grown a lot since I came to dauntless in more ways then one, I'm now up to Tobias chin and I feel nice being taller, but he is still growing and I think I've pretty much reached my stopping point.

But anyway, I put on some dark blue ripped denim skinny jeans and black combat boots.

I straighten my hair and put it in a high ponytail, I put on mascara and eyeliner making my eyes look fierce.

I look in the mirror and for one of the first times in my life I actually feel my age look my age.

My nose isn't to big for my face, my chest isn't nearly as small. I look dauntless.

I walk out of the bathroom and go in my night stand, I place a knife into a compartment I have in my shoe.

Just as I finish I feel strong arms rap around my waist from behind.

He buries his face in my shoulder and takes a deep breath... Is he smelling me? Well it's not as of I have never smelled him, his sent makes me feel at home, and safe.

Do I make him feel the same way?

I smile and sigh.

"So breakfast" I say softly

"Mmmm" he grumbles and buries his face deeper into my shoulder and turns his head just a bit and kisses my neck.

I turn around, his arms never leaving my waist, I put my finger tips on his chin and slowly, lightly, teasingly kiss his lips.

When I open my eyes and smile.

"Breakfast sounds good" I say and walk away.

"Now that's just not fair" I hear him say as I walk away to eat my muffin.

I finish eating as Tobias comes out of the shower, he is just wearing blue jeans (and underwear obviously) rubbing his hair with the towel.

I look at the tattoo on his back, my eyes skimming across each faction symbol and the dauntless flames on his sides.

I never get tired of seeing that tattoo.

I look away before he notices me looking at him. He comes over and puts his hands on the back of my chair and leans down. His breath tickling my ear as he says "you done with breakfast yet?" In a low whisper

I shiver a tiny bit; barley noticeable. And say "just finished" and I successfully keep my voice steady.

"Good" he whispers and he starts kissing my neck, my shoulder, my ear.

He slightly bites my ear lobe and I moan slightly.

My eyes are closed but I know he pulled away, I feel my chair turn towards him and he captures my lips.

It's a slow, loving, passionate kiss. I feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, I feel safe. I never want this moment to end. But like all good moments it does because we need to catch the train so we aren't late for the choosing ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

TRIS

We jump off the train and I land perfectly. We have 40 minutes until the ceremony starts. We got here early because we will have to leave early.

I see all the abnegation outside setting different things up.

About a year ago I would stare at them searching for my parents, but now I don't give it a second thought.

Max said we needed to be here for some reason, other wise we would have stayed home and waited to meet the initiates at the net.

I feel eyes on me, but I dismiss it.

Our friends came early with us to keep us company.

We whoop and shout and laugh as we get off the train and run. I feel completely free.

We stop running at some point because the hub hasn't been opened to the public yet, so we sit on the grass and wait for Max.

"So what did you guys do this morning?" Christina asks raising her eyebrows

"We didn't see you at breakfast"

"We slept in, ate at the apartment, we just took our time this morning." I say as I sit down, before I can successfully place my butt on the grass I am pulled into someone's lap.

Guess who. I think to myself.

Strong arms wrap around my waist, as I lean into him.

I still feel watched, as if someone won't takes their eyes off me as if to identify me.

Again I let the feeling go, I want today to be a good day.

"What did you eat?" She asks.

Not sure why that matters but I answer her anyway. "A muffin"

She nods... Does she need to know everything I'm doing? Or was she trying to tell if I was lying? I can never tell with her, she is my best friend and I love her but she can get on my nerves.

"Hey guys!" I hear a familiar voice yell "come over here!" Max shouts.

We say goodbye to our friends and walk over to Max.

"Follow me" is all he says before turning in the opposite direction and sets off to enter the building.

What on earth could he be planing?

Why did we need to be here early?

I internally moan, my erudite curiosity is getting the best of me, I just need to go with the flow.

I sigh and continue following the man in front of me.


End file.
